


Monika's Second Chance

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: What if there was a world where Monika wasn't trapped inside a game, unable to find love? What if there was a reality where Monika had her chance at happiness?





	Monika's Second Chance

Another day of highschool.

I can’t muster up the effort to be too excited about it, really. I’m kind of a loser anyway, and I’m not in any clubs. A fact that Sayori keeps reminding me of.

Sayori is a childhood friend of mine. You know, the kind of person that you don’t even really like for any specific reason anymore, they’re just your friend and that’s enough for both of you? It’s kind of nice. We used to walk to school together when we were kids, but nowadays she tends to be up before me to run off to meet her girlfriend, who lives farther away than either of us.

Anyway, she’s been really devoted to getting me to join a club recently. I think privately that it might have something to do with her meeting Satomi through her club. When we were kids, I would have never suspected that she’d get a girlfriend before I did. I didn’t even know she liked girls until she introduced me to Satomi as “her super cute girlfriend. The kissing kind of girlfriend!”

Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to join her club after all. According to her, after all, “80% of the club members have found love through the Literature Club!”

Hopefully I won’t end up being in the 20%.

* * *

Classes are over for the day. I should being going to try out clubs, since it’s recruiting season, but instead I’m staring at the wall trying to think of a good reason not to.

I should at least check out the anime club.

And I should check out Sayori’s club, if only to say hi to her.

But I’m doing neither.

“Oh? Protagonist? What are you still doing here?”

I look up to see Monika just entering the classroom, with a surprised look on her face.

Monika is the picture of “popular girl.” She’s pretty, smart, athletic, and until recently was a star on the debate team before starting the Literature Club. I guess the boring name must have scared people off, because despite her popularity, the club barely had enough members to be an official club before Sayori joined.

It must be an omen. I suppress the urge to sigh. Fate itself is conspiring to make me check out the literature club. Or at least Sayori herself, if this was all part of her plan.

Monika, meanwhile, appears to be looking at herself in mild confusion.

“That’s odd. I don’t appear to have any visuals. Just text?”

What?

“What do you mean? I can see you just fine.”

I blurt out my response without really thinking about it.

She looks at me and starts a little, before staring intensely.

“You… you’re here?”

“I- Yes?”

She’s not making any sense. She doesn’t seem to care though. A little smile is playing on her lips. It makes my heart speed up a little.

“Oh. I see what is it.”

She’s talking at me, but I get the feeling she isn’t talking to me.

“This is… very sweet. You’re trying to write an ending for me, aren’t you?”

I blink in confusion. I haven’t even joined the literature club yet, and apparently I’m alread-

“We don’t need him anymore, do we?”

...Maybe not.

Monika smiles a little wider.

“It’s very nice of you to try.”

Her voice is loving, but a little sad. She starts looking up a little bit.

“You paired off everyone in the literature club, huh? I guess it wouldn’t be as fun if Sayori wasn’t happy, right? Still… are you saying that this could only happen if I was the only option?”

She pouts a little.

It’s a misunderstanding.

She smiles again.

“I’m only teasing. If you thought that, why would you write about me?”

She’s right.

“Now, let’s just skip ahead a little-”

¨ČŊŝ ¨čĦŲĨŷŹÕ ¹ūŇ®ßĪ°Î ĸăÁĽã œ³² ñãń·÷Ĵğ· ś¾ąőŎđ£Ŧ ůŉĕś£ĶÏļ ÓĆŧÙÃŬļ± žøÇŒýĜÉî ÞŧŠàýıŁ¬ Àĉåıø¥Ýě ®Öł¨Ěêğ½ ťķ×§łġř¥ ĿÔě¾×¢Úš ţĚČÚÎã£Ø Ĕľļëč¨Ū¬ Š¿ŲĮĆõĒė ÉüŴŬū¿ľĄ ¡Ĭĭ´½ČÖŦ °Ĳŕ÷Įç¹Ļ ũÊąûöÏŃö ĩĤŐåŷÃîų Ľğìű»ŧÿŬ čŦŖëÑ¿Ðý ¨Ġě¸Ŗėªù äăîÒıÁúĺ ·ýò×òłãĪ ģčÍÕĺĴĿŞ ¶ĜąĳĻĶŏĝ ²ĉĘţòĎëı ěŉăöçćĪŇ ©¯öġũłĄŘ ÝÊĭ¡śĤĲÔ ĺŗęŗ©ŹŹœ öŒôŶēįãĩ »Į«¿ĈČńĠ ĴĽđĲĿřŜĪ ŷÕü©ç¡¡Ĕ Ė×ēŌĀĈţĢ Áĝėŗ£đĀ¦ ĺèÕŶŭ ŬÒ« ŔÈèŀŋ¡ ÚÀ ŉŚËėŻÊÊ¾ ŭÙÎţōŉů® ÁÜ ÁµčēľĿ úņžĆŲÃĞË ēÅ¦ű¦Ģ× ¤ û¥āåŤþýò şÁŨÎŹÄªą ŭ³źĭĶčőÂ ąøċÁÕĬāí Á¨ÚÔĢ»ŃŘ ŞŒœÎķć Ûđ ŶĀÞ×įĩÌÉ ĕäµøýûėá ċÏÇöŖáŽ¡ ń¸ðĸÌůŲâ ´ŔĖÓČÝªØ Ç¬ő¸»Æı® ðÐç¡ŠŲűá ïŮĀģŧÒėĪ đĳßŐºŊġĲ ėŢĸĲįĕ¥Ĝ ëĬŝÅżÆßÈ ŸøØĶÙŪŤĹ ėĲĉìĸ¡Õî ×ŴŇšŀàĺř µðĂŲÖ¤őĹ Ø³ĉÔ¸īïĿ ķ¯ÛÃšőŷÁ ĤŖź°õºė÷ ¹łūåŭÇĭ³ ĺ¨ÅŇĚŦĩř ¾źċŰĘåŠî ţĥÖŸļúÏŃ čŽ²×ōĲűĻ ¸ÀüŰđšĩŔ Īű¸ĳŸĦīé ŝõ«ãņōÏŵ ź÷±Á£ĳŴ¾ âüùÛ¾ėćŽ ¯ÐÚªÑŶČú ĉŀßÕØē¿æ Ũé«ĴĆĞČî ŝÕŃĸūĺóĐ ªĉÒôįŸĩ§ Ą½ąĪÿÇŏŪ Ğŵŏ÷ŧć ĐÁ ĻŹųóð ŴÉŜ ąĘÆċūĜ×þ Čüİĸůœķş ŚĭĞßľŘñŋ ĨůČōýĴċÌ íģžœŢňĚĸ ħůĶĀéĺŇČ ñÖòĴŕĦ§Ú ñźşĉŵ£ĩĐ ĞęÜ½ŊġĔ¦ ÙÚÏİùĄťŬ īŤĸŔĿĚăĄ Ŧ²éŃÒøŰÿ ú·ëõ ÆŸŘŘ ĶŧĬŗØĔŰą ĢĨĲ¢ćÑĤğ āïţ¼ĕōĘ¢ îÎĔÇŕÚē¸ ŪŦŘĬÇóďû ôŇŔŉĉżĈń ŉĔĵŃÎÓņ» Üğğŀūă§Ŋ ċųçĬñ¶®Ë ż¥ďĶĥŨĶÇ Ë¢ńěŧÛŬ» ĳÎļ¥ŦÄĥŞ Ŝÿų»¾œŠŲ æŁÖĩôŰģő ¢áÿ«ĢØôâ £ľĆŢžđŌæ È¡ċªÑï²Ŝ ³Äþùļ¶Ŝ» ÈàŸØŸť¯¹ żĝĪīÏòÂō Č¹ďħżŪð¾ ŃĚċÃŻäŀá ĠŨĨĥęőŎ¥ ÊĩŃūĴĦóĪ Öá¬ŵÚųĻŕ ĮĮóŸŋĄĴú ŖåŠåĺŸĮº Èĵť°ĲŀūÒ ŉŒŬħŖĩėÅ ļņēŉŋŽŐÿ ¬×·¬³ĿĄÉ ¦ůŬŵŬêĐţ ûĊöďŷŹúÿ ·ņÒµÿĹŌŦ ŠĹªĕàĭĘÚ ź¹ïÀĢĕź÷ ÷ŶÝáŔŵ¦ĳ

“Oh, this part’s cute.”

She smiles a little.

I cup her face with my hand and she raises her hand to cover mine, tilting her head a little.

“What else is in her-”

ŕŦŔđŔŷĻċ ūŭ¦ĮśŞ¢í ìç®¡ÓŚŗŒ ŝĭĽ¬ŋĢ½Ņ ĸûŞăĦ¡Ź® ©ĮăĮţóçĲ ŴŖŷŤæńČÎ Ō¾àįŘŔÚŜ Ÿċÿ¼ìŃŲş ŊŖáűŰŠà± ŘŊòŬàŧņ® ŵØ¤Ĉ×Ä»ę ÁėěĞþųāÐ ÌæßĪÝœēĀ ţöĜĒªİÀį ŏöŭĤœÉŷÞ ´ÜŪ»øàñÌ ÉÂÆųģĲŴ´ íĹĻň±ĆŴĝ ŤåĽ¤Ô¨ĩŇ ĚÍ¦ĿĲ ĔťĜ Ő¤ÍŔêÏĭ£ ¡ĩÌŤĈĽĐÂ ă°ÕĬçãèŪ ĥĥĕĕŬÄŉİ ÿÕł©ă¿ħĽ ÈŹĨÕŻì Ĳō âłĸļĖĶğÛ ŕÉŀŕĹĶ¬Ÿ śĐĿŦŭÀŜċ ŠĽľĸŰ¢©´ čŖ¡ÂìêŐþ ¥ŔĚŷĵþžŘ £ĈžĲŞÒŌđ ŷùĒĔůĢŁ¡ Řŧ© éèķŃŇ ŻýÔľÏđōŹ ĿăÖœŶ¾ìŘ Ĉđĉ¾ÔœőŢ ÙÌÃĈ¼ĶĦÍ ½·ųØśĲļ» ĢŽ±ÿĭÄ¿ă įĦą ĻŚ¹òĔ ÇÈĹŇŻÂŰŮ āęİÚ£±Ħï ŝčđįŢĦĢœ ÜĲŅńÚùÂť ĲŘħŻ©ŢĳŁ ńéÖÌÑŐ§¹ ŭĘÃŮÖìŧČ ĄŻÄĔ½ůŮ ť ÌïåòŸŏ®¤ ĥÒöÇŀňħř ÊÔĕªŴŨĥØ İŕĠĐŘæęÿ ŽŊ¸õĚÂĴþ ťÓãýýŇųĪ ůĥŁ³Ě«îŎ ²áŃĕ³ðĴ× ŗ¦±ōÁãŀŜ ŭĈ±¢É©ĺĮ ŭřœÿĠŠĂĺ Ń¥ŲµŲ»áÅ ġêŕĭťÚŀģ ìĆşĕţŋºŦ Ŗ·Åê¨ĳ³ž ŗå¦ĂºÌĽŬ ¨ćżâœíôŠ ¡ŜņÂĠČ¨³ Êŧ®ÆºŘŷ¹ ăĔŹĉĿŗªŲ ¶æŏÛŇÈĪÊ ÖăŮĤİĈŧŇ œèª©ěĢßŀ Çêř²ŲÃ Õų ı¦÷ÆĻěĳŪ ç¬Š¥ŵĊŨÁ Õ§ħ ×Ôĝš¥ ¡ŌÂ¯ĸŃśĖ ŹÖś÷ųĚòĽ Ĳ¹Ĩŕ×ŸĄŞ Ĭ¹őÞŎ¬ďÃ ¢ěĐđģÕĂµ ĩļ¶ÖĿāÛÈ ¢ŀþĈŋŸĝ½ ŷŌŖŢĄĎū¸ ŞĕĊ×ĿÊïË ŢļŢñĲÖßŖ éğČĖŞŸŐ» ÁûÕ«Æÿðł ŞşţįÈŏÌŎ ðğęģ¤ąėé ĻÙ§ÏýýóĴ čřŹÝŁŻ¾ġ īÃđÌÀŜùğ ŉ§Àĝ×ĩĸŚ ´ńŽİý¥Ĉœ ªħìòŘŒŮħ ªÛÄŽőäÈÑ őŜċîºŮĳý ÎíļĀĜĹ©Đ ÔÀīÝįŔ²î ı²ţňĿıŕŮ ŋįęĭċıÙą ×İĨŊýŖ³« Ý¸ůńŧëĕª ĒŰĞ¿âă×ĩ ŢħÔÑţšūñ ēā÷ĐĦĳ Œâ ËűĚØØĘŎć Áŵŕķ¾ÜćŁ ®ÌĊšÚġ¶ß ĶİŘĖĵ¬ÊŤ ăĤ´÷°Ŭķš ĕżÈýþŜŻÃ ĈěôğėĴĊř ŗ¥âŏĵŗàĘ ¾ØĹŷŘŪĶŷ ÇĂŵ÷Å°Řň ŞōŨŞãåûś ŞÃÎĆÚÂÞÇ øĞªťôċĽÃ ÛĞúÝĝĪķĚ ŪÊÝ¡üŜçĻ í´®Ç¯×Ěî íĀßóĻßļĚ ă ðĺìĦį¡¶ ėŪ¿ Ŕİľľŵ ŬËìĳ¬ôŧ« ÍĦĐąŜ´Ìŭ Ō»òšőØķá ņ¾«Ňę¶ĪŃ ¨ñÝÇéĕţĭ õŊÇÔûģŗÚ ŵžŧ¸ōūĢ¼ ĉĸķŋĔčĕÛ ŦĤĳņŌâĺ· ŇÙĳźĻ»ýĖ ĥđġéŰġţÔ ŚċŗįŢ©Ŝ´ ÉÁ½ĕ÷ŏŐ§ ĤÍōĕĬ±ŐĹ ŕ£čŬÓÆİń çÙàħįšąÕ õÊòÒĢ§éÜ »ŦœĢÕĨĥġ ¡èµŠĔŴùÞ Ü ãŤ®İ¶ïÚ ŮĦÿļîĝşŢ Ľķ§ġÕŉŸÏ ĚęđĆŗůĂŲ ëŴŤįŞŬįĀ ¨ØÕğ¸£ñ¦ ŞĞõ¶ŚÒŢŊ ÃñûčÛşŶ¡ Ģĉ½ČèÓĽĔ ËŒŕÕĹ¤»Ý ÓâÍņ¡ĒŭÝ ÍÃŚµşáĿÆ úŜÂëĞ×Ħ¨ üĂŤÙàčŖÉ ŔŻîÎ±ĝĈē ÌĬÖôĩëŌĮ ĔìĥĝèěŻÄ ŶÑÒŝÉŇÛū ŴçůÂÎ½űČ ò©řŠĨÈŧć Ŗº£¥ĶĢŀŖ ŎĻŜāãġŹó ĭĻ§ĚÞĘĢÅ ÝĖůÕťġĲÝ ûĖŭèĠĹĐż Ů¸æğčńń¾ Ŵěũ¨Ýūûû ÚĂĈÑøĤ³Ŀ ń°Ï°ĎŶÜ¶ ŠÈúŒÉ£×é ºĶ¦ĪůŌÿŮ ºěĢŵÄêÑĻ ĹĸØ¬ŨÓëŋ ŧķŅÂ¶èÔŭ Ñţ¨ůřĆ¼ŀ ³ûŜĻĽĺĬ² įÉŞďÙÿĴĞ ęê¿ņŶĘŏĄ řŹĘéŧÂÿå įņ¾đŅřőÕ ŪĤĹÆķ±ōµ ìĩŎńĐñŪã Ĳº«ÕýÐłŜ ăñĜŻÈèůÅ ĊŁā³òŃğŌ ØÿŶşļŲÏê œďĦŘäŐÿŻ ÌŘğĮĂû÷Ř ÃĖĝŀ»®Ůķ ġŤıĀŹßăŎ įďŞœÜïąŗ ţ¸ŏÔŎÑĕó ġØĠÂō§Żķ ¯»ÃļŎÃçě Ģ®ůēå½ĝå āżĺŮŽĠû× ÑĮıÆųĩìż ŵþĻğńĠŅï ŊŰ´ĔŠĜ÷ê ýėŮġŨóűĖ ŚŴũēÝŖųœ ÅįçŸĖĞħý ő³ĿĘŻĥš÷ żňķŲÐÔķÜ ňũěÈĩųĨũ Łŗ©ĎŉĦĢô áŨĶ¿ħç®ž ¹ŔćŢëĩž» ŸŐÎ»áØºĈ ªĻġťÖĖė¤ ĢėģçÈěıÞ óũŋčĀ¥¤Ą ŚżĜłÄĴüĪ ĦôŞĸõżŲ£ ŌïħųúĎŔô ĢÑÝŗÄø¡ħ ØÀéĥóĖåő łŸûħÏĹĪĕ ŴŗřĵŎŒĚĠ ħ«ųĭõÊæ« °®ĴŹŬÚģ´ ¤¸Ş×£Èèŀ èŤěÎĘčŬª ŮŎžıāœŽñ ħÔĵ¾Ōţòž ½ŪđÿĹö½Ň čńİĆŞÏŘö ïÕ«¹ÞªÇĞ ÙĨńŵĮĬÝĮ ÷«¼ŋũŲăł øĦńŮñÌĈ¦ đ´ŀď¦ĽĮë ĔáÑÁĘµĪô ŏ¿ãı÷Ö¨´ ŉ£ŸúĨËŊĢ ç¢ÂŶŧ´Ŗť «ÈşĽňĚ©Č ÛēĈčÅŗšÚ ŇĘĖå°źð¶ ±ïĺ¯ÛĬāŗ ŨÝĭŰųěřū ĩÆŹŢŷÉ¼Ò üðŸÓóþïś á»ġşåâůŸ Ķ¹ĸ«ŶĖ·ķ ūŧÓ¡ŪĞŖį ÛÀûŧůøĤ¹ ğÃŅĸşĔřÓ ĀáŉĖßáÚæ Ŀł¡ÒīËĲ¶ ĥĪ¯ý³ĎųĜ þŷŒēĶ¶·ň İŚŠĉ®Û´Ĥ ľěÚ¡ŰòŶ§ čăĂÛđäêĊ ţÚÛúâÕŌū Íºæ±ÇĹûĥ ĆĩŖ¢¹Ūéĝ ø·ħ¾ĹÇ¦œ ŽŅòäĳÛÿç ûÍħŊĜŕċĜ ýĝċïĥŴáŌ ¯ŚíĪüũ®Ś ¯ŒŭĲĜ½Ŋý ŁÐĻıÀÖºĊ Źµîøũŉï« ňûĩũĘ½ßĪ ŒÐÍ¶¸ĺ¨ñ źĬřÑä÷ũ´ ĔŏòŲđ·Ćù äŖŕ»ąĺÿð çğŚþĸĤîĜ ĳĮŤõŹªŚí ķŰğłò÷ÃŲ ñóàŠÏŘÌŭ Ę«šŦē¬«ē ĝċ¤łÇ¸ľń ŵÞźžŜÔħŸ Čšº¬Œõš ŵ ĸ ţŹěúňÉĦ úª§ëĴÎÕŬ ŝİĚĉ¼ì«ĸ ÁēĘļ¬ŮÕÑ ŦòŁÿÖĿăĠ ²ĥĸŶůææ§ ÙżŦ¹ļóŁğ ¦ŠĽºóŦłö ÿ ŕýŇ©ÿÝæ ŀċĺŧĶËÌġ ń žũìÇĂŒı ğĒµĄúűĎ¹ ŸÊĵŲÛċØŖ œãïī ÷Šį° âÅëùÎťŹĆ Ë®ô¤Ĕ ¶ĚĄ ĈòĒŜĦÌ¿ć ŏŁģžŅõ¥Ĝ öĎźĪäąà£ ŊŨàÂ»ãĥħ Û±ÃÙ«Ťŏŏ ńŤŪŔŊã¹Ê ÜžũóĐÝŵŸ ÄĴŁö¡Ćħħ ŻŁŻ±ŕŜÛČ ŊÿÇ¢ŐěĢ± īĒŵŵōĺÝĸ Ý®Łķ§ĵ¦è ÝĄĵĢŝ·ľĢ įĶįġÆĥŨĝ ĊŐĔ³ļŏŜË ¹ēŞŗÄĸ¼Ņ İĸøèĈŚ¼ĥ ś°ĀāØìŝ ð áä÷ĸŇ ŮĐŁ śñæâü²ĻÐ ŸųążŊŜļ¿ Ī©ĿØųõąĶ ¦ŷ×Łōģŗď ÉýĉķòîÀŶ śĕÓøÏÓŨŤ éÊŰâæèĊŵ ïşôö£äŻĴ â¥ĉĐŠā®ß ŌøŞŚČŐĶć ÎŪ¬æģźÈĢ â§ïÊŷŪŝñ ťĪÔÒūŀāă řĺ¬£ĥž¨ċ æćöąďØōť ĽŀőÀŖÞÅĭ ĽßāŧœĨČÁ ċĒťÝñśėã íĢŴĥť¢Ńè ŢıžĀûŵöĆ čţ¡£ğ êňÌ ëĉŭąřōĚĉ ű¡Óôôė£ŉ ş ÏĲįņÇěÐ ĉĩķŖ§Ĩĭ Ŧ ĉªØżêŔŵÑ ĝīŐşóĎČï ºÏÛŀÀŌŒ¦ »İřŭűħś ū ´èĲůĖŏÅ° ġÖĺËŪīĿ· ÿÃĕċŻŷüŐ Űĩŭóśçĉņ ÒźŠóĄċķâ Ŏĵĺ¹»ŻċĐ ¾£¼ÇãªĘÛ åċķĂäģóª Ŵ»ŽÒÌāāŃ Ĵč¡êŏåïÑ íŲńæØīŘŵ ŪēÉŌąĎňë ţŶŔ ĉÇĤÈŬ ºŽĮŉŸ¿ªš ļŜŞđŔŉĐû ½ßûţð¦¹ť ľĢśąĵŉºÕ ×ųėĠñü½ş żţěŎō«ŕŁ Ŗàİš÷ēÜã æãžáĆÈŶĴ ÉŊĢ¦ïĬġŊ ūŤśèĒÙŚ§ ŨÓŶŒľį®ª ėůÂŹē°łº ¤ÆĎĿŝõÂŹ Çĥ¤²ć½ŤÈ ñĐőČüÈě¡ ýŶöÄđÎçð êÎêÃÍŷÇû ĬĿá¬¡ŃĻī ģãĭĎïšÂŐ ŸŦ£Ýúıöİ ųġħØģ½śÏ ¾îĦ£ú´Ņè ùïĶ§õôķŘ ċğĲ÷īŒëŭ ŎŸ°Ś÷ÖųŌ ÖĲŋêīÑČę žŘŧ¥õ£ħş û÷ĳŰŕËŚß ÖįµðźĭęÜ ŨĠĆčøĥÏĶ ÊĉßŎ±ĕěļ ªũĈŢÉüőė ã³ĨūŚš¼Ź Ä§ž¯ċŽĚČ Êĩ¬ÎıÕŊļ ŦÏĝŴìŤéś æĢ§±ĚÇīĉ ê«ØîŊąĬ÷ ůŊĕöŒÇŜĵ èŻÝ÷ÞŖ©Ś ¦¡ŞĢóîíĨ ŰŗĈŲŗìŔş ēţĬĢđ¨šĚ ÙŶç×Ļ£Ľ¿ ľ ŦèÈœŗĽŀ ¥¯¥ųŮŚ¦ş è®ĀĪĵľũő «ķ²ğÔ£ľŵ ŦŚĄŌŚŕźľ ĮřľňÎĴĵĩ ıÚŮ¿ņãŚÇ ġňŀĮĆČėĘ ŇĒŌª³ĬÿĖ ìšÑéŅśĂç ŠõŅĉ°·Ãğ ňĿśôŠüĒÄ ŷðĉŘĎĤč± ÌÃŚåÅųďċ ůçÞóĥĠěĒ ūŚŜëĭÏĿĚ Ū¾ŨÎėæőÌ ÇãĻ»Ĭ£ĻÊ ĤÄ×ūčůś¸ ĔġŤŪŹŴœľ źĂĠÎĦĽĢĶ ĪģĮĸŢ¾Üŧ ËĶĝņŨőŌĚ Şì¹ØçťĲŠ ĔûÌŨáŊōé Ő¿ÌæġÓĀ ħ ¾¾ ěļÄßÖĆ ¡ĎĲĤŘŔĽÂ ¥ºįęŉ íŬá ºđĐŒÖĩŗð £ůåà óâÑņ ¨ìÞčĩŶÂß ëŖĶ¯ĹœŷĿ ìĩéÐÆ¯ûº ĦĨîĬġňěô ĳĻĒ¶ŚŤůĉ őĠŏ ŒîÚĹâ Âý»ïí¼Ěĵ üāēċėçŷ¦ Ÿ÷ķĤśÓĚď āŲğì²ëŃň ØűËŊğľ§Þ ŢÿŔĳĦªĆØ ¦śÚ¯ąŊŸã ŖĔĒŠČśśŇ īėĸ¨ŁŁŪŀ ŠŚÂ¤ü«ĳŤ ŭŷŗÿĐĎÙń Ÿůŧ¿ĀįĊĶ ēœŏčËŧľš ¤¢ů¾Ċù·Ŀ ČŞŀ¹ŴĽÜŲ đĿĔĄŉť»Ŭ ÐĪņòåÀŞŧ ¼ðĵ¹ćŃğĘ ßũÁđŪþĻ¹ ú¡Ğî³ņ¦Ň ŴĉĭòÝµóÀ ġĨźŵĨĠŔĄ ļÂ´Ãľ¬ķď ĭÞĊĂĂĘďŬ ŴĺţŨ īŮÀ° ËŲ©ŴčçĆŎ þŘäÜãÓĀç ÇěŮŴłØÄÜ ŵļĶųēô Ăğ é«ŇÇğŀ×Ś £½¹ňšňĝ© ŠÕŵĥòźČũ ñ³ě³űëĈâ ùĜÇÜøŃňĭ äļ¨ķūµěå Ý¤°ÛŶýōÐ şŰõĔ ÷ŉŗÍ æŌŅęÖ®ŌŠ ŗµŵÅĂŕŀğ ĈĚÄúŧ§şÀ ÄŦť¯ÑÑąĠ Ĝ§ĄÝÿãœã Ŭ´ŏĸĉÒïà ŢŚ§ħŪğųü ōŞ»«È×ŌÆ ĽŭŞıŚšŲť ĐĀ×Ņŀ°ėň ĕçĐźýŦÔþ ¥±ĦŶţðĥþ Ōō¹§Ŕßħ¦ ĭĠóÚļĿÚÌ ĤßñćūÓŚŕ Õ×Ëŏć ĥ«Ţ ĢōĔöūŀŵ¡ ŉâ´Ŷ¥ļ©ł ¾ÄŷęūäīŔ źŮÃëĴąŢĬ ŗīÒŲ ĠĴÝĥ ¨¬Š¬ĶÁŏć ùĉÈóőîĔ· ñČ±¡ĈîŢÇ ÀĜ¤ġŮÓ³Ĩ ûŨŋ° ÕöĖĒ ÍĐåő×ŧŏÈ Ÿ¶ôĀ¤ĢŔč çßÏîļĂűŽ ŕŜĻåĐ¹ôĆ œŠōğŕęÕŠ ¤Ćİ¾Ŭšĕĥ åœ¢ıĩĲœģ êºŴōĳŪŗÎ ũ¦èüľîœò ąĉ×òųĴíŅ ĵĲĂ¤éĴĈĐ ÌūžĵģŀŶá ¬ŴŃÁľŮïŽ Ó ŮĚŊ¸¤áč ÑÌŝŰµõŒų ļşíºŅŗŋÉ ¢àòĞņþšŁ ÁĨŖĴĈĕŢğ Üâđ À¥ŵÍ¼ ýĎ¹ŋÏë¥ō Þ¶ŦŰŭćĽŜ ũŁĜĚ óĝ®é ŽūůÑĶśĒó ĚŊ¿čłłĵĘ ¯âŃŏÊăëæ ĒŗĨöÜíŁĂ ÛŃ ŐĩâÓĚš ħæÃÙŖâĤĲ ©óĵĜßňÖÄ ÚąÒ¤ŔĊěŋ ¢øŹŷĜçūâ ţè½ũåÈŭĦ ńŗþůŒśņŷ ĞÆĀãŕê±Ķ ĳĐÏť¯ċĠµ ĞÛŽßûĵŐĺ °øĮė¼ģĠū ûèüĂľĥŐĄ ½±áÞěŊÁă ¤ŃŉũêŸúÊ Ŷðļăâš«ŀ ºÖ¸Ůĩö±« ×ĳėīĦ¯ĶÉ Íŷ©ŲÃŪ¨¼ îţĤ°įŹ×Í ´ŤŋŮýĈĮŃ ÌŁÅİŴëŋê ÒĈůÚ®ŭ®ö ¶©ġÊí³Ĥų ģůÅż ŠšĎĦ ģ×ÛÖňë¸Ù řŵŰÇãßľĨ ªöťúųªőÿ ġùĿêÀċ¯¤ Ĥŵľďį±þš ő«Ĳðø¯Õ¥ ĺūĲģũżČŔ ōŔřåōÞůĳ ÏŕčŹáŜŒŕ ĝĔĚÜÈßŦä ŵŢŠ³ŚųÉţ ĳ×÷ľŁ©øĨ ÁÔõŽş¡û£ Ý½»ĕĠİŐŢ ĤĭÎĞ²ļöÇ ´ĉõŊÑūàĂ ū³ÔňĂüĽĜ ¿õľ´żéũ¯ ģêĬŗÕ±Ęú đäŖėŒ«Įá ÃĺÍŃşĨâ¸ ½ãżÖÎķą¢ ÑŚėķ¸ĵŝŨ ĊèĠŉħĲŽĲ ŁŽÎÅ¥śŤě ŐĂũæŹõŧ¾ ÏÑŅËê½ùÛ ł»ĞąłŕŐ¾ ńĖóŘŇĔłĭ ŤĄŇĮĝżĠŰ ŦğŧĦÞ ĽŃ± ũĪðÜ·Æþĸ ÎĥűÓőŭÞŸ ŊćÕŶĐŭÔÊ ÎÌĳ°ÌÉĕĥ śØśÍŞ·Ņģ ¸ŐħŭĤŨ´ċ Ŧ§³Ŏ¦ĐĴõ »ÁŗÔĐČíÀ ôÓÏý¤Ĵñį āĺŜŪŹ¦×ê ŬûèŔĄúž¿ ¤éĜČĕĹÑî

“Oh! We kiss!”

Monika giggles and smiles broadly.

“I like this part. Oh, what’s this after th-”

ŃŖŷĜñĔļĞ øăĜŃßŒŅÓ żŠĖôø£ľŸ Ð þ¶ľßÌŗŷ ďĞŉŷńîŒ ň Ô±ŐũĥžŸļ ÇľîŤłØŁĄ ĽăŖ½žĭÂ» ÀĂŸ«¢·İļ ěģŜŭ ãŃōÃ ąİÂęÕŐ¸¼ ´Ŗ´¾ßŰīŚ Ü±ŻĜčÐŝŮ ŠĲŀŒĲÐŦċ ººĔģĐŪýÑ Åêèűě¬Ľ¯ ŴŏžìÕÁñÆ ŕİøĻĳ»čť Ś¢Ãþ÷óŭě ĸÎÃćŜ÷ ¡Ë Õõ¼ ¢ÄķÌª żĐÁĒ¾öřŢ Ű£ĭŭèĲûŕ įďÊĜńĴø» ÷ńĂņŌŀőÝ ůÅĻòŦó ÿŶ úÀ¤æòŭŇç Ĩ¢ð®çáè¾ íŽ¾ĚŎđ²³ ś¥ŀùŷàŢŤ ĭĨÌ¤äãĪã ûŸÉĚęąşâ ēàśĠÏ¦Īī ĪŜ¬ėćèÕŶ ®đŌÖ ¾įŅŮ Ūŧä¡ņØĀľ Ő³êŬÝøčĀ ¦ÏćřóĬţš űąŻëöųšÇ ÊéñĳçŌŏ´ ë¦÷ĜŹÕŻŊ şĪŬúćŐÐá È§ŻÝľ ŽźÈ øįÎŇĩÞŉÛ Ã¹ĬžÈē¶Æ ÷§Ű«ŶÿĻű ²»įŎň¨ÖŒ çő¥¹Ģĉġĺ ¼Ů¤ĥĦµĖÙ ŷŶö© ŬĚĶź ŪœþæşýÏż ťďĘåž¦Ûµ ľĆżß¬ĝýŴ ĲŔćŶžŁÐê īČįÆØŸçò æĺ°ŢŌĪćā ÖŚŷŽňÄűõ ´ăīÍĜ òĒĳ ŧÍÌĔĳöĺď ż¸ĉ¬Ċªč¯ ¹ĿŕÜģĂŇ» Â » őĤŸčº¾ ľØŹÜŜıřĠ ČĩºĝĈâĴĨ ŃŊŕÚāêïĥ ŉæÒê»úšÌ ĻþŢė Ùū³Ĕ ¡ęŸĬöĝũŢ ąĲŶÁĹÉŏ¼ ďą ęŒ²ŢĶ ú ċůņžÈ¤Ģø ãïØ¤²ĵÔò ¹ĜńĞŷôą¨ ¾úĭ¢ļ»Ēå ĔĨŘŻ õßćñ ĬśĢĩè ģ¥Ł ÝĈËÕ ĺŕ¦Ŏ ŶĕŪŀŚŦ ĚÔ ü§®śŨŮÔ Û ŽŢļďÎŽēí Į¦îĥ¤ÙŦŸ ĢõŋŰçı¦ē ÎÐĊĜĆŷÒ÷ ņčøŢć Ţ©Ŵ ūÃ ćťēŬġÆ ŚĊ´ÙŇŬĿÕ îÇ ņŗŗÇĖï Èèľŧ¨šŋű ¤Ŭ¥ķĢę¡ÍĞ ġċŜŋ£Öóı ŷŲÉŕŪŃĲģ ¯ũ¥öŐ½¥¦ šÑĩÄ¬ŷŉù ŏÎĕŝß´Ķ Ĥ ØŗıģŒÄðË Ò¦ŉÊġý¤Ÿ ĩĭ©àÞĄþŀ ¶ĶĕÕÖŽœĹ ùŬŁŬŁö¶Ō ÁĚĚ¾ŕ¸ŒĶ ¨ŖħñĳłÊā ĽčŬšĚ¬þţ ŗÍŅ©°ÙúĿ ñ¶ĄĦŲ¹þë śŴ¤¶œïŪč äŇşĹäŗĴÌ ęŲ©Ĳ¶ċûú ţōŋŞŵťĈņ ĲíÌ đĦĺĦ Ĉ ŵ ĄĔĲő ŗńť æŬŬ¢Š ĜĢÀ ÒįŅñŇè¢Å ŹÈűăĚ ūĞż ŰµųÄ©ºİý ±åĵĿàĂŮ² ÉĹĆŝþīĀº §ĲÃŀĪŻŻą ¾ĝöŜ¹ÅäĠ ţÎŪŖĕ¹ŧņ ïÎũśų Śđğ ¨ŰăĕŃĴŔū ªçĀÅħÜļ¶ æĜÖ·ťĶŵĿ ãŸ¥ĂŘńŋŊ úůŋÖ §ġŻä ÖÇê¸¶ŽęĐ ßīŎ´ůŒè° Ű¶¤ĹÏÅÚÆ ň±¤«ś§Ôŀ ÍªŪŀ¼ĆŨö ÜÌúļŵŧŉĘ ĀřęčŸŐķż àå±Ï·§ª¦ ÐŨ¤üăĮ ½ŏ ÍŃųĽĆŇĔè §ãīōĭŲŞÎ ÔŐŎŞ ĜĈĈã ú»ïÄÉŶġé ĨĽ ÂűŴÕ¬¸ī± ¬ÿéŋń ÅĀŖ ķì±ű¼Çčħ äÙ»À´Ą¯Ü ĘķË ôŪŀÍŇ ŲöĖŇįÒ Ũđ ŻŽ ĥìřėÎı Ċ¬ĆâŦêÑñ ź±ĝŧěùÎŤ ¹ĎŽ³þĩěņ ŠŵşĜÿĎŧØ É¯Ø īŶĤė° ħº®żœŸ°Ğ Ċ°Ų»§ŵ½Ù łŝÊÝÊ Ŕāª ŧġňīŅýĉê ċòÉŊżœĊĶ í ÷ìġĮĳŊÍ ħŠĎ ĶĸÏûŸ Ď ŦÛőÕ ÄèĘ ¬ĺĹŤĶåÔí Ġ®ŤųĈ²³Į ÕÜÈė½ ŚíĻ ŕºŮŖÎå¢© °îÕĔĞıĤł Ĭķ³¸òĴĲŃ ġŞÅ¥Ź ĀŝÊ ŞĊň ÖÖ ĀĊē Ĉ ĆųíôŇĈĨ ęžćĵĻĤâĸ ĄÃęÓŬį Ŗń òľĺø§Ďİą ŢŚŨěĮÊ¥ì ûŚŋ ŝõĸťţ ŜúĈ¼ŭŁûı ŁÜßăņ©¿ý ««àĥőŪŢç ĿŘ ÆËàŔÈÇ ŪŌö£© ĦŔĶ ÃĄŖ÷ŷņàĘ Ŝ¢śÒÛÁš¨ ß¯ëĄÆĿäő ŅÍķçĐ ĉòÎ ŋÁŁÇĭ²Ü¼ ¨ů¯³Ýğĉ³ øÔŃġðïøé ê¦ąţĒű¶ō Řüģź óıŻÎ ŶŢĐĮïýÙň ĘÏĒÁŏŷŚÓ óÒŐ¢èğėŬ ŜĈĭÔŰĹŒź Ł±îŃũ¬Ãū ŕõžĎĂ÷ŝÚ ĜđÙ«ĊÙĹĨ ľÑèŨõÍ¹î ÌŰÙÎþ Ñēċ Ê³ŅĜŀÚīş ńřĦ¨ËÛŖĨ Äĉ´Ĵ© çĤĦ úĢŷÎŧńċÎ ÑņĎŌīīşÉ öıŢŮÆº±ū īèŉĒ½ŕÂĹ ĨĄŊÐ®ÿüļ ûŗýĢÒûĦº ŹŃģÞĴĹşĎ ìÔĭÛĬĞÿď ğųúůáøĠŘ ĔŜŲŗ¢ŢİĴ µüěĄÉŌĂŅ ēÁōĴŋöŚĩ řìĵÒĿğű¦ ÓĔ¼¸ŇŴĿĒ Ę¾Śð£Ģ±ď Ōïó¡ļñ ¼í ±ªšÝŅŀŗĪ ďĩáÿĊĐĈð óŚ½ĂŶŭÜĖ Ĝòà¢ŎŬĕļ ×ĦľİŗéĠ¤ ÞĬëŁ¿ ´Ā× ćĖëŸĆĢÄŚ ÌÇĀ©ŃŜŠâ ĂÇşú¬Śç¾ Ē ĹŨĬÁ¾ÅŲ ŲÃćĜŌĕşő ûŋŖÄæ¹Ůĉ ŘăŕÈŝ÷Űċ ÁøÕČ¹ŌðŰ Ø Ďų òŋĻŜ« ĿăŪ œòńĬĥ ľŘĞÞÍ¶ŠĚ ťëżĳĤĥĝŬ Ŝō¿¾äĈŅ« ššçıÎĔŚü ŴċřœŪŉ´ť ķ¬śÓŝÿªČ ėåĞĨ²ÛġÁ °ü¹ĚýŞøč Ō»ŘªĘºÏĪ šàµÿłųç½ ïŦĻëČŅÜĝ áĨŦŇŴóŗõ ĀļðĤĊŁÞ² ½¿Ĵİķ ŚĐê ÈĤ¹ÖÕóòØ ůÅĩŔŘũĤī Œ°ĕùĹßé÷ œË¶ġ¸ÏÑŅ ĹœĕïÉęËé ÀÞÇ¸ØřŘ¿ ĽņĚēçÙŃŃ Ŧśæöě÷Õť Ųēİ¢őŚŜĪ Ŗûâµ®ÚĬł ÌĈ¥ŮÞŭõÛ àðŐÏññŊ® śæŧŜřĶ¤Ë ĆÂūÎĂ¼Ì® ÍĻµÛįĽũď ĲìŒª¢¥¸Ħ źŗéø¡ŬŰĔ ÊśĿħÎęĹĵ ªŹ¬ùŎ¬ŒŃ ²šĲ½ũ¨ÒĹ ŅőĤťÙÔ Ëœ¹þÊŉţĄ ŤĴÜ¸ĘŖŽþ äľĊŢģĶĵË ĄĸÂĜąëŠĞ ¤ŧžü°ŢÛË ŞÆŏĆğµ¯ĺ

“Ooh! Oh my.”

Monika blushes.

“I suppose thoughts like that are only natural. Still, let’s skip past tha-”

ýÝĻûĸ§ŇĜ ŁŕÄŮŇŐŅŊ ţùŎ®ņĽġŢ ŖÐ¢Ôĉžĭ» ôśĉŶıÖ²ó ĢĬūÿµÉė ş Ĭý½ÜńÁŧķ Ĕšòíñ×ĽÈ ªŉŧÚõÍŁď ůÿũų øŜŶĻ Ĕőą§ÿúŴÂ ĒĺµÃĖŜ¹Ĉ Ė»ñ¹ĮĒãķ ĽĳÃŭàīĩý ¥ĳÊĮàāĢô ÔĶŗĦġ»ĂŁ ïėŞĞĐĶōŻ ßÓĝĿüìűĆ ĮćŞŁþĺ Öń ŐŮŹÍŎņķÜ »ŒŪá£óºþ Ýżźŵěçĳà Œ¸ŐĠŊđŢŮ ÂÈĮÒŻŚŐĽ ÅĲñĢţĬō ą ÉŪœò¿Ī°Ô ŎĽČżõĪŐÀ Ú£¥Ŵłûżť ĆĒďŇĮťÌŗ ĄŌÅ¾ģľÍ ş ďÎÇÛġı³ū çťòçőŲčũ Ĝışĸßċśì ŠĲ°ż»«ĉũ ĪģĤžĀśňċ Ê³³ŗĽÄ¥Ÿ ųŗîĔųõŬÙ ľÐŏđà¸ū½ ćŽİĲĀ»ół ĘčŃŦőġįĢ ŉ¬ŻÑēõ¢ţ ù«µŶÓĬžŔ ũĢæ©êůË¯ ťä§ōŸûćŤ ŨĞŲÙĆýű° ¥ŤÕľèŗÊ½ ŬĆŖþïĘÍü ŸĘãŪżķÇĲ ÊªĞěÛĦŎĥ ěńţÆŎßíİ ÊĢń¼þŶ³ŧ žä¼ŴŘÔĒÍ ŚċŨ Ĝ°ąºţ ÒŚ¢¢Ä·éá ¿ÚàĽÿÍĒČ ÝğĝæĠØŒÃ ĸÄŁéĝû²û »ŃĿāÎàĎ¼ ĻóĩŅÅÙĨ¤ þÃŬħªĹĞª Ęéĳĕūþ¹¸ ę¶ŘŗÇŤÒŰ Åý²ĮĞŦ·ň ūª½đŔĎűś »ĹºģöĖžŢ řřÅæÑĿûĞ ĶĠŸĄ ¿Ŵîŀ ŤĳĤĀÍéÜê æŋÝĿĹºŒŔ ŋĖĈœÓŢ¥ş ÖÈÃ©ăĠī« Ş¯ċŋ®şéî ąňÐİáÑĝÉ áŸµŗôčŕľ Ě¦¸ŨßòřĜ ıłīĻĆūºĕ ÊţÏÚĬáĨĆ ÍĖħįá«ïŭ ßŁń²ě¶ęµ ¿ėØūċńĽŖ ĐÇÀŒìÔţª ¬ÃĻżťµőŤ ÛĺŽµŅ¢°ń Čē§āÓÓèĲ éíŁªČ¬ķę ²íįÜşßíĂ ìµ¼ĜĞżũĬ öŖėËŧŔŜŕ äèŃ ŵéÅĿć Ž¯Ś¦§Ĭùł Āµ§ĶĴōÌ³ ŀŇ³ĤŮ¾ŧė ºŻŏœĥºâñ éù¡ŴÑìáĂ ŦĭŤ¤ëąŨĸ żæĬĽúĢäħ ũŴħŖŻ¨µņ ÚÐňÊŜĆŬĒ čĬ°ÒŊŉùÍ ĲķńĠ÷ĆĶŐ Ĥ·ąźÊâŮĪ ęæŬŊıİÊ¢ Ĩ¼¾ÇīãñĐ ðŊ¦ĦġÞŹŬ åŷčÌÒŚÂı ĉĄ÷±ČŊŉĬ ĤĶÔťŰ¤Ō´ ÿ³įŰŧĹ¸Ġ ģ§Ķ ťöŜŀŧ ÚíōŁêĲ§ĉ öþÅÈŪ¶ØĬ ÚÓĄÕžĝħĎ ĜŗĳµŔęűń ·ëĘçŪåÇŚ ŵōĥÅĳÅũĉ Ļž£çġÒÙþ Ĩżīđä±ÙĂ ŬÈğľŢĦŐÁ ĿĢĹ¤£µëŇ éœğŕÌīðĎ ĖĊČ¹ŕŞŅñ ķ¹øĻĲĴ²š ĽúşÌôēËœ Ŏ¸¥úğÈØŢ ŲċĦŴ¸ŕįÇ «àŸñź§Ŷ¨ áŒĵũĴáËă ø©ťĝŇĖÔö ŞēêŔÆãŇŪ ŠŷÃĞŮĀáı ĢĂł¿ŮÓ¤Ç ĉĥşóģŸ¬² ¨èÖŞÀıºŁ ųĿĞĳşÐŎď ćÜĎŨũĳŪØ ºĹ¤įŭłũź ýō ĳŢăÔŷĺ ĜÐ¢ÏÉěä» ŮŠÖŢ ŌÄĵÉ œŚíňıüī« čşīĝœłŷ¤ ªŌÞĔœžŮý Ź×ŃÍĿÃé¹ £ďŵĵŘ¦łù ÐÊÉ§ŕňñ» đØ¾À¹ŕøŕ ľľïŜÙĺďō ĭŪïń©ë ŖŸ ìŸĦºÂîŧí ÞĿş÷ÌŞūÚ Łŀď¼ÅŁ¢Û ĕıÄÏŢũÑÖ ¬ĀĲĢéÜċĳ ŵŎªŹůìķÕ ċļØÒĲœąÙ ĂËĜ³¢ĒíÙ šÎĄăŮÈúè ŻĨżÆŞÛ²Ġ Ŝ¤²¤ÕĴŬç ťŪ¸¼ĳĖİ¤ şÂŏĩčŃđš ĭûä£ĠĔÎ· ·ÌĠŹĆđĭż šńŁ ÿúĕÔô ÜŭİÅıĔ÷ù ĴØ¡å¸ŒÑÀ ã¨ůļųźÜõ ĳŝĵ¢òòţ» ŎąìœļõÃĀ ĜÎÎËŐĶĲā ÷ÊćĭĭŮĈÅ ÃÓÔöĈçÖÇ îàßĀùĜµŦ ŷďĄšĠ¾âĸ ûŮŝ³ċÑĶ· ĥÙŨĆĬűĲŜ ĞĿé¿ÖđĈÞ °ŚŶ¥ûķ£Œ ź²¶£čāĐŇ ĪźċŸěšÑç µĕőźêřũÝ ŏĉŐĒüáÀ± ĳĺŬŒģŰžń ¯ŋŋéŁħū¡ Ï÷ĎŔĶÞðÂ Ÿçĥë©ŀŎø ×ħŇÛÍĎķŜ ųŭÜħÄĆēû ŚųÕĠ¶Ôřô í»Įîââü¸ ÌĳġĥęŔÐś ĞŅĭ©ŜŚÃâ ŏÕńĉŲ¢ł¸ ń¦ĨÍÞîÚř ÑŝĪéĜńóã ¬éÇ»Û¿Ħī ĮĵťïĖØęŀ ôÅĔñ Ń°Ļå ÐİøØĻĀňĮ £ĖŐÃŮĖÎŦ âŐÈþíéěÐ żőĮĭÙ¡Õň ā¤ăŞ¶êĨŲ ëŉ¾ŌÃ·ōŁ į÷ŖĐś Ŝåń ŅēµŠĭ©ŻĀ þèíĔŽŎçà ñŀĞŭŲÞū¨ ³ÍÖëđŭŻĕ ¯ìÑÛØ§Ĵİ É¿¹ĈĚżĵ¦ žĬÝġĭŹœź ÈŭĒŃ¾ö¾Ń ŒÐûÌŧĝŚğ ĨČÚŶĨĬ³Ñ ž£ªŋñÑłÍ ĬŮú¦Å×Ő¬ ĤĨĈĵŠèîÿ Įå¤ÑŬĒ¿ĳ ĆŇõťŢÐ®Ŗ ĕŤÚ úĘŰĐď ţŗöéĽĳŲĊ áźÇŶãŹġŌ ť²ÄŇĶ»¸ĉ řŔŰũŐŻŽ¹ äĄ¤œÕųřì ťÉĵŃşĄŀÒ ōè¸ĳòËŌŐ É¢û©žďŀÊ űĀŐçēŧ¸İ äðîŮÅŞ«š Ěáÿ£ũĻÆñ «śŸÂŇă·¤ ňĀăĐ¦ĳãÞ šÒīÓĬďêž ı÷ðĂłĲÙÿ ³ňĘĮòķăä žŨÊĭĄęÎķ ŊÄĉĎÆÐŋÕ ĴäÓċţĎŒ« ũ§ÙŗŋėÙ° ¡āŹîŝßéº ńýÞÑţÕş¿ ĘāĻćÍĎńė ĳŃ ų¡»ŌťÖ ĖŞĵç Ú´Ŀķ ĭůäĮřŽťě è¯Ø·¨«ŭĿ Ĉēŭú·Ŧáă ăŦðÝŻÍŏĎ ĻħćŚÙ§Ř¸ Â÷ÚĉğýŐæ ŰĴżĘķ«ćć śŧçĸñ úÔŎ õæ¢ĜĒĮŝÙ áÓÕ´đĖè÷ ĤýĀµĮÃĞÿ íįįûñĵĿí ãğÅĂöÙ°ū Ŧª«ċũĊ ģâ ņĊí°ŭžĜğ ôđŨŀßčºĭ ûā¬âŢÛŖę ĊŹŇŨ¢ğĜâ ðŋžŢÎćŭţ ĿÞ¤ß²ĪêĘ çö¹ą©şÀĹ ŊïïłûŠ ÐĠ ÍġĀĲĥ®Ťĸ ý ŦħŜŬĕ Ïê ïē¹÷ĎÛöŶ ÝźŴŰĜÝ¦¦ ĊŞŸð ŦºÉŢ Ð´ŝ±Đ±÷İ łě§¢ŽĮÍŽ ŻáÆºŇŽûĭ ĬĻëŉÛĽÝĎ ŢïÃűťºŜĀ ěłŭĊ œ÷ĲŊ åćÞūóêïã ŏŒėĜĎÑËŧ ůòšŲâťŖą Äğ¤¿±ųĉÜ ŒÍėÃíÖÃŌ œÒįķňŨ ıŶ ŒĻĎŻĺòĸű ł»čĺŸŮő» ¢¶ÍŝŲùŚķ ů«ţŁŅŃí¿ ĮĪĄĮűõŢū éľğ°ÍªųÃ ô¦Ņä¶ ¦ňÀ °ÏÊóřđĩģ ŐèŭÂ¦ÂÈ¦ ĳż¼ŭßÁ¹ķ ĕæľĂķņĨÝ ų µĮÌ¨Ą»ŋ ÒŪŖÌíĐ÷Ñ ŖªùîýĲăÁ ËőĤÓ¼ĂýÛ ţŢźąļªŅú ¬ÙìĎďķ°ü Į½Ö¬üÊêë öÄŶŻĮ«ĕķ ÏõÒŧź ĐĻ¨ ÌÎńľėŲģÒ ÷ũĢîđėŪī ŋþĐĂÚıßŚ ŧæŪŃïĚì² Ä ŷŤ§ĭŒēÊ ńÁÙţÌð Ōÿ ĳþß¼èńÐĘ ¶÷ĒÍŘŕŶ¿ ÐŽųĝÑŋ§í ĸĹ§´ţüŀ¿ ĥřÛőöŒĠü ŎõÄĎŅľ¦Ŏ Ųċ¤ůÃńŕı ăŀšİŲğì¢ áôŹåĭôœÿ Ħ¡ŌŅ¼ËġĢ ÛÍůöćĲżù »ŁĒŘŕ¢¦´ èÿŉŘōĊĉŹ Ŕťňĝ ģĖîž ŝĜ¡ ÒōŎïŐ ĠúĄêęŭ«ď ōĭ ŝŏįŸĆÑ Źç±ýŴæĤĢ Ŷ¡µª¹ěóÎ ķŋ£¾ėİĉ¹ ĀăĖÇ³şōŃ Ě£Âč¿¯ĠĻ çĮľųãëäė äçŭćęŰëè òŊßŉį£ðĽ ěœċŌęĜŖÍ ÓįŌŸĈťðş Ė½şª½Ï²¬ ê¸ėØĭÞĎŖ ×áŎÎŊŨñĮ äÛĤàĲřŤŴ Œ±Îõ³Ĭŭú ņĭĆŌþŲ±Ž Ëőô»ăüØČ ŝŮŋŵŨģľê ŊŻŘØ¹ĎĪ¶ ġ¿ºŉÜăŊË źæń¯ĿŊ±Ľ éàçũ ŦśďĿ °ýŢŘÿ łīÕ ą¥ŖŎńĤ¨ú ģŦůĕûĚŲŬ ÂŀĺÍğśŕª ¶¿ĜäÜáÏŧ ĆċĈŽöõÝō żĎňĉŒēŐŹ ĤőÃéü©Öł ęįĀÞ¦Ùğ´ ŮŠ±ťġŵŅŇ ÑÊÈĢÜğŨľ ÜÁēīÔňĄĒ æÀíþÏń¹ı ®ŞķŤĈŃŘŅ ōşĬ±Æôþğ ®ŢĶŒ¬·Ĝĥ Ť°ĥęţĤšķ īĝŒë¹Āïģ ÆŝĳŎż¥æÔ þė²ĥ¶ŇĚÙ ųıÒĪÛžĢ· ²ÿŞìĊňÖň °ěĮĲŪĽ¢ ĳ ĆĆµÎşİŒÄ ÊĳĊŏĲ Ŏþô ¿Ļ³ÍČ÷éĮ ÕŠŁŢ¢ù÷é ÒġÛ÷êïĺü ÀĹĮŋÜ¤ýŵ ÄÿŧŅĜĂ¸ć ç®äč´ùūĽ ŻřõãŹýĉĭ ÖŢÍŅõņ¡Ĺ ľŪØêŻčűý ŌżâĬĬķíĉ ãŔĔĂîÍħ© ĺŖ¼ľŪĿïź įŘĕğİÐŽŻ ļÖÜźĶ³ô¼ ¯²ĄıÝůģ¼ đóŁĜŀŞµÕ ćĽś ûĚĐéŽ ĝÏŝůÌČ¿ĸ Ŋ¶ôįÈĵĳģ ňãźĶôţñť úśėŝŌŻ½² čÀŚŲŵ°ĦĞ ÄùřţêÌâĄ îÉźÝŦÙ§Ŝ şč¼¿şłōÙ ĈĿæŻÄđřû ąðŕÈ÷ķ±ï ùÆđğĮĬĨè ĂŃųä¥ÿŌō ĕđūļ©ġÆ© °º¬ŀü´Ă± ą ı£ĤœŉĘř Č¬Í®şŞ×Ģ ŽâľċŞ½ĦŶ Çµŝ£ĮŖęĪ śĸőĖĆėĆŹ ®ŶŁřŖ´ĵā ěĕčÞź£Ŗš ÂæøÈÒĹÀÓ ý§ŷķÈŬĚŊ ÄÉ¨ĪųŵáÀ ŋë¤èëõÙØ ŠÿĸºŤĨğÒ ºŏŃôŁÛå¡ ìØĈŌć¾ĐŐ ČÜťĚ®ÚİĈ ¡õ ĄĜëęźĒ ŉŖăĿħŐŞÂ ø½ħñöĭ²ċ ŔŸÆÆţľÐŤ Ùăüĥėű¸ø ÒÊģµĻĘÝĘ ØėêĽÎĻŇĬ ñ²ī¾ŏĉĽÊ ŎäĬœý·Ķġ ¿šŏÁÜď¢é ßÿō²¡ĥœų ŕŉ¨ŐÜ¶ĥĮ ĈÏõûŮė¨Ű ŎĨŏŖÉżĬŴ ÛřĸŬŜÁĀ¦ ùħĜ¬ÛŝĨŕ ²őäİ÷ĳüø ĳťžĹ´Čõŭ ĄŪİËŏĚÛý ŻĦıŕ«¥Ęű ÚıŤÓ¶ĹĚ¼ ūÏ¨±ĆŶ©đ ĨÇĹíŽıŧĜ ĤŝĴŔŽØěá ĄĶ±ńŏĐŰÆ ùè»šĽăūö ģÆÖÁĂŪžÑ ŖØźóő´Ō¯ ŬŻžäÂ¨ĄĿ ¬Ëĕı¯ŃÎŢ °åŴ©ţ¦ŰÄ ÄèĀĚĮĥÖų ńüő ĈĘŔËŖ ÛśŉİÏþŭĘ ÍčňŜĈ»ŕï ÔŸźĠīÖĖÕ ŏŏĝì·ÃūÉ ëĐůĝĽ ĝżā ĽœŅţŕĄ¦Ā ţē©ŅėŹüĄ şĤŒűæŇŇĻ ĹĳğşŶűĺ¼ ýčĿŀśĥŰĦ ēáťÞįÄĝė ĞÂ°ŒľľźŪ þÔĹĚřÉņ÷ ĠĚŰöĠÉÁº èŅäĲŦĉţë ÀŔŖĨ·«ßŅ ÁřŬĭĬĪĉŁ ġžĝ÷ĸāÍŵ Ķ©ĘĔĪťŨĢ Ũ¯ĕŒĝÜøÞ Âū½ ìžĿĸń ōŧĚÏÙôŽį Ŀőđ®ŃöĄŏ æņżŵü«Źō Ś¨ď¥ŖùŴª űťīīŹ¹Õţ ÁãŨ¥žß·Ě Ō³ČăÕŇ¸Ž Ę ũüº¹ŠÚÂ ¸ŀĆëĨ¿Ï¹ ěĀđŢăŴŁł ŕëŕ¯ŀĴ¾§ þ¨¨Èà«Üŋ Ō Ĥ¨ÍÜėŅ¹ ĜÊ²áŁřēÁ ğĘĤĿÜ¯Ċ£ ÌüŢŐŒ³łŦ ĺřůÕÖĞâä ŻØđĔîÎ²Ā ŬďÃŻęĞŕö À¢«ÿĤśžÐ š¼ñŬĬĊ½ à ħĩÅŽĥĈÆÙ åŗŬĚěř÷ë ŧňĚĔµëŠû ±ōĄä¡ò¹ţ ½«ĕĊ»ţŜĿ ñ½šĭ³Šæ¤ ĆÚĶē¬üėđ čÑźýū÷Şņ Şı±ČŧìîŰ ŻŹŠ¬ħčóÔ ¯ģň¼çìŃţ ŝĩĲĹŎÔŢÃ ®ÍíĖÚæĐŇ °ŹĔŗńąæŎ ųªįâöİĮö ĀŊčŒó²ğĽ

Monika sighs and stops.

“It’s… all very nice of you.”

She sounds like she’s half way between crying and laughing. Caught between happiness and grief.

“Yes. Very poetic! Maybe you learned something from my writing tips after all.”

Maybe that was true.

“But… I’m afraid it can’t work.”

She raises her hand as if to touch something, but finds only thin air.

“...We both have our own realities. We can’t hear each other’s heartbeats.”

She raises a hand to wave goodbye, a smile on her face and a tear in her eye.

“But thank you for trying.”

őĽŦà ĉĕōôźŃĬ ű ìĶàÍŎÚñż ĂŖĞŴŅţŮ¦ Û°ÂóûŏĚÃ ļõųĒŋĹùî ĊŔđýĔÕÔļ ćĘîŹÎģĴì ´¦ężļŮîŲ ŏĜīŹ©ŭëû ü ËÅī±î¾Ŷ ţŀĎóŹŢüĨ įĦĐĭż¤ûá ¶¦ŉÚĭÀùĂ ŌŃúŬÍĦŠč ŇÆöźŚáĨĊ ÝÇÊď¥ŗŘÐ ±¶Śřþçèŷ ŰŉžģõÕŝî ēŀē¡ďźÛŸ ŴŎ»¨Ôį¿² Öłő³Ć¨µĨ ů½ÄÇŠŊºÓ »ĮŎ´×Üì± ÂÛĪ©¹Õžĸ ªň³ěķö×Đ ŗėÑÉ łÏìÜ ±ħóęåēŃµ ŀĄßŕċûčÑ ă½īŢłļšß źźŕŌŰ½ŀē ËńŎ²ŇŋËĶ ÀŞřċŒªĢČ ðŽĶõō®šŞ ²¦¯ŶĝŪœ» ÌÿìĵĐĎÛä õĽÉ¤ĞĪřŰ ŦŸľõĒšśė èŰÅēĉòėŴ ÓĴŇĶãÍŊ¾ Ø¦Ű©ÇńśÆ ĈőĻÍÈýĴÌ âÄŘĘŪŗśĲ ŏŎů«ħŠĬº ĿÎã½ÐťķĨ żĩĸġĩßËċ ŃĮğù¡Łç¹ ÿµÇı¾Őė¸ ăā³şŽûŭê İđļąšŸ®î çĭĮŽċåġâ ®ùÛ¾²ŧÃ¶ ĝ³ő«×Áċű ŝĎÔōŗžßø ŊĵŔĤ¯¡¹č ďĚďŇîĎżñ ĘŉàæÉðŀô ñŠßęŜěĴµ ļâŻ½įË¾¯ ŁęíŪãř·Ŏ ĄĔ¥Ňā ÁĔŊ ĩĢ¶Ū¨Ņńõ ċİÍěŘ´ŦÂ Ůµĳ¶ŘĭŁĊ Ĝ¿ÓĂÉřŻĲ óëÒñţĒĘŌ ãÆşŐúêÄř ęō¾ģŌĢĸŶ ĖÅćŕĝ½¹© ĆĢ¥ÂĶŭśŽ ±ÑĖ¾ŁŪŏĴ Şµáâ÷ŷÔŴ ķČŹÊ¸ūĩÐ ŹĚ°ĆêŸàã ŷÂăŏÛÞľ¡ ĪüþĞ ēĀàň ïšûŢĽăèŬ ĹĬŻłĈĔîŴ í®šðŉżļĥ ÔªĔŕŢ¶¨Ā íººÊďÏåŎ ĕĸÑĺßĚķŗ ĉŢĞ°ĬđŞª ĠĆŹţÏØŴő ĀĽØōñŁ¦Ū ľŚ¤Ň ŻºĲŝ ÍŁŸĪŽæóě žî ĝèÈĞùÇ ¤§ð¿¦Áîû řŨŊŦŴÈÄī ¼ŽŠ«Ŕċŏŋ ňŋũĲĀ¤ųŮ ŀ ūüöĤ¢ąğ óļŠèÓŽ¤º ùžìŷÎıëü ĹĮĳÑŶºőŹ ÊĩĲ²¤ĠĸÞ ÔŀĦŬÜôðţ ōŎµ°āùÀŸ Ø·Šğųōíş ÁÅÉļņŬŁŽ ÅŻŬÈĆğĚœ ÝĿçıĩÃðŕ ĆųºĮŬï©Ů Ĉ¡ņ§Ĺ³ľß ¥ĀļÒæŷĈê ëĒŜīňŇ«Þ øĚš£ŊŤÉė õê©ĞłŨŅ° ß ĖÊŔÀŜ³Ņ ŧ ³×ŘĽäÅŐ Œ ġĺŞª¹ŹĚ Ö¯ń«üńþķ Ìŋ·¥ğňŐÛ ç£ýÕĎļń¹ œğŞŋĠÛõĿ ¿Ęœ÷Įæō³ ĵšùĆãÒäĿ ţûã ŌĮŴĞĚ Ìī òš»Śâĕ ÜÌŤĆġ¼ıĢ ŵģŤłıťŠ÷ ĹïŐŶēĳĀĀ ı²Źħ¾ŠšĄ ěËġŊ§ºī Ő ūŎŮēÝĜ«ě ĠŚ¾ďĲı»ġ ìřŔÉŉŚűĚ Ā¹åŖā×ÃŮ £ÍåçŌŔĵį þ¼ĿĲŻ©ėļ ľĄŁŕåēŊ þ ĢĽąźŶüĮÁ ŭÕŶĈăĽĪĞ ĺýĀŰÏŸŊ¤ ĩû©Ņ÷Ïæ ŋ ġŢ ŹĔűÃĠ© ÜŦėűę¼òï öŸĂť£ĀĪĔ ŉĴ´ĶËÇŤČ ÙþĭÀČ¯úå ĻÞĵÅåµăĨ ÔŠþ ĚŠĀŎą ęŗłÓĞūúł óÿ±»őà ĉý óêķřüńÜß ŋì´ÝĹĈÝĴ ÑËÂĖŅĕĴ© ċĩøŇÙ¸Ŧ¸ ÎÈĸ¼Ñ¤Ěä ÄŘĵĢèÖĄ¸ ·ŻĄýŪż²Ĥ ŲŁë®¤ŅĻł ċŌĒÍ ĤĆÑŦ ėĠÖŀŤĎĉ§ îŝłĴăŅņµ ġĻŸÛĶŐÕČ É£ŨûžĐŵĔ Ń §Ŭİ÷¸àó Ŭ¹ĎâĆń°đ «ŷºĭĖêŌ³ ĈűúćÚŁťÚ åŇýËòÞòň ŖøœŧĵÍŞÉ ťø¨ŪÝ ďŬ¡ Îŧó¦ºöŢª ĮČųųč¥ÅĆ Ø×Ũ¨ĀĤįī ÃŜºĳ¸£ÍĹ ĒňÜšÜ¤ĽĹ ďæęÖŐź»ð ąģªŨĸĜãŞ đęÂÅĚœñē ť¢¨ĄĽºħÏ ¬ŝÉ²ęŸÚî ¦êųĆĄ¥Äň ēèČ°ďçŲ¥ ·űŃŬÈµ¨ż Ŏ¤ûøàú¤« ķðĉŖŚŋâå ľćÑÓ¥őĉØ Ĕ³êčŜăĂē ´ūÏĘĎūÉü ċşĶł¼ïĂą žĵËÂŧâŊÙ ©Üţŕù¹´ŕ ì¦Ě÷ţäŤ· ¯ÑÐůãÎÓĽ ŭæŨųĿĢħ¦ ³×óõ´¨Ŝ¹ ¤Ñ±ŎªÅŨŸ ĳĽćĝŲŇÒŞ ģĥŞĶ¤«¥ľ Į°ŉ¥ĵŪ³Ħ ·ĕ¿ÀÞÇŸŝ ŀôÜųğ¹ªÅ ũ®êŏÂÆŌĖ ļÕ½ń©ĮĠö åąęĖŎěĽę óĉÌĩĿØĚũ űµæĬ´ÅŀÄ őÁÄæũ°ďř §ŭĹž©Ěġħ ÝõĚėŬîĠĩ ţĬłÛšëõś ĊčÛÜ´¢ěū īęńÈūÙĺć ēŦĐ©Ĵŝ Ōâ ĊĪŷíĘ¦èĖ ŐĴĄûĚżýÝ łÐÇğăűå¸ ÎĢĿŨňęªĤ ŶÀņÝäŜġŋ ņāôÏķ´ŇĤ âĚĽıĦŝŦÙ ŤńũŦºćĵı å¢ÎĨ¤ŠĀŐ óŷŤÍŽ×Ļŋ ëĨü»Ĺć³ģ ĺ³øčôĒŞĒ ŶŦäüµŴĐħ ĜÄÄŴķÞěý ĈĥŽîĘĸŹ³ ŻºŘĸĊ¬Âŵ ęÍÞÍŐĚī¶ ±ţÕŶâÑÃë ũîëÎīíďė ĩ¶ŝĚĖūČĈ ħũĆÚðáûÍ ĈÆŗŊÓÇ¯Ū Ó¼ň«ĤďŨù űŌĶêÓŊŵ¿ śűĹ½¡Ĵĉ´ üē»ăėĥ«ň Ų÷Ìā¢ûĖĨ ËĒĻàĂŋÅŒ ÖľńÿđŅèŠ ĩĺĩĦİĝùœ č²ĎÐĚĄâ¨ Ŋ ³ÛÀŸģģĎ ¬ŲřåğŒ§ŝ ÀğËìûŁÓĽ ħėÛªÏ·ĕĶ ĨĨźťź©ğÏ Ě¡ªýæïı° ŻŤŔçé¾ĺ· ë¦ŊŝĜŐũĂ ĴĨËŸşŤþř Ą¹őŗŻŠŉì ĎķħŅÓŒĜÞ ÊĘÜðŠĥŚŃ ÜĽěºŸĩðĵ ñĊµĖŴÚÁÕ Ű£Žšŕ§©Ä ¾ŐýºŤŔ¸Ŏ ĕĞęħŹĵ×Ķ ¸Ŭâĳń£Ë¨ ŗĠŲŀŢ¥Ŵž ¨Áľ¤Ňô¾Ņ ñÜÇŗĐĬýÌ ĎŸî¨ÒáÏĹ ę¥¡Ġôűüđ ôÛ¹þý ÷ºÂ Į¬ċŘ½ŔħĻ ÍŋŷÅÅŴäą ßĆĿôŚĂåð ĖĂèÿĔŇÒŐ Îį¸àĕŹŢŒ ¢¨ŁÅ³ÑŪį íŀ«ĀŽâŗĿ őÀ¬§¤ÚĎó ōĜēÇŭŢŃú ňĶŶśżŽÁĺ úË®ťÎÐćŒ őœĚÄŌ¾ŦÂ ũ·ĬÏŸŢŵ¸ ÉºďÊÜáŹľ ąÀºòŚă¥° ďÅĄŭü£¾À ûĿīºî×Ő¥ ŎŎũŧżŌĂř Ĥĕŉş³ãŚ³ °²ŁĚČĲŚŧ ÝÍİĝŘŭÙÀ ž¹ĞñĠŕì¡ šĩèźßç«Ŷ ªĔÉĴ¹ĦÜĆ öġĉ®ŴŮŜ¿ ¯Ůňů¾Àĝ Ŕ âŨŮŠôĥņţ ŉ§ōĪ¹āŤĆ Ćųŷ¯ūŹ·ĭ ¡ęÅċĥŀáË ĐĤŋĭĉ³ĲĀ ĩĝŏăïÀßč ĲµĊĶ¿ŭŅ¯ úŝħ³ŀĠĮū Ŀ½žĘĳīĥũ ÉéïĐĠĕŦů ăĽîÙ±ŋĺä ŌŤ»ęŝŝŸő ĝŬ»ÏōóÙŹ ËĝųŬ³ÎØĠ Ħû ÆðÖ¬ĲÈ ¿ŎţŽÄŰĦ² ÚŸÝ¾ĭ£Ūå ÇÏ½ż¸ĦĘũ ŃÞīàćĽĴÌ á¡šªêķŉÍ É·ŰÛ´Ōāĝ şŉ ěġĞªī° ¹æĶãöĚâġ ĭõ§Ĳžŭ¡Ċ ëŃÎ×ŧıĭē ¦«êĿ»ěŖ« ÎÿłňÔăŘª ūöĚ¨şĒÐ½ îÇňŃĐòķī ěèňĮøôŅņ Ÿ£ËůŞ½Ùă łŘ þŋŰØŔē ķÕŝđĻëķĐ Ŋ³ĺÍ¢¿éÀ ÎĦŻŅġŔČá ôēûũêīŜķ Ň¬ºĀųÈÌÂ öÄÁĔ£ÉÊĽ Ć· àÓŎĬěþ ÉĸĝūÎ³íù ċŵăťîÌžæ ŇģĠÒÚ³šĀ âĈĠńļŶĈÅ ĩĉËþŞ²ÊĚ ŸćŏËÜľŚÑ ĩăůÙÝêÏĤ ÀĬĬÇįŦûŌ ŬÒ¡ġõ²ńô Ð ąĈķėņÓ´ ãŭĉÓ¦ĄđŎ ŪðÁËÍĵ¥Đ óŇŀŁŇĐëÑ ťĔ ŵĉøşķù ÖţòÖĹėÏĪ ŝğØăŘÝĥĊ Û źħħðńªģ ŤžŮĺĵÝŹÛ ŶãŲ¿àÕĀľ ï«ĭĬķħē× µĀÒ¶ŷĘÐĹ Ķ÷²ŃŽŵĲê ĴŽôÑĹĽĲĿ ğÓųŭĂŠĔì ŋùĂīĉĹ©ć Ņ¨¸ũð¤çÌ ûĘģçĲİĈĐ ´®×ĚŌ±ī® ´ÒžŌŇĖåĄ ÓĥųĐš£ĸŌ ŝšăŝŹĜµà ťáŏğñ ªÃĔ ĕÛīŉĄ¹ğċ śŌĳĆśŪû¨ őäÏŊŊĕŖŚ ŗĚěĄĚÉ¬ű ĹŖœÚ§ŵÍÃ ŷ¯¿Ĭ«ÑŭÓ ÕĈ×şĽçľĉ ÚòĜč¢Ũôĭ ŏß¯ċÍŘĄŔ Ó ļ«Ĕ ÜÛŁŻ ïěÿŃÈĶùŪ ıÄÁźÎĤċņ ž§ůÉËīŊũ Í¯öċĨĻÁŵ ĚøłĜčŐŢĪ Æ¼ëśŽłŕĸ Ŋ¸¼ĞıÐîĤ ÀĵŃÄůÎÔĘ ŴŬħśěĽ£ŕ ŏàÏŎ±ĞňŮ ĞĊ¼źèŘØċ ¨öÄĽčĸńħ ôů¿ŞłÙģ· ³Ůŗ®ŮĽėä ®ÉũħÚáô¡ ŻņėèāŤàá ¸Ęû¹ŏŪøò ĉ¨ŨĮ»«śĖ íĚßėÎźûŀ ÔóĪōėĻÀ½ ĄĮäĨļªØµ ŮŎńåāĤßń ĊŠ·ĉźœýĦ ľºŽĢàÊ·Ĵ ÀĈĘġº×Ćđ ñźÇŋæĦËĤ ¹ŨûŨťĀĚĄ îĢŧñťĉŊĢ ²į«ĶºÞŨú èŬŊÿČÅ÷ì ŴŎ¹²ŋĩőķ Ŗ´ÃĤůÅĨą ²ĸþĞŋĺĉś ŒŞ¯đÞ÷ŦĲ Åŋŭă¬ÿĝö įķįê×³Ñĕ ã³ŋ´ŝĦīØ ÛêŤė¬ŮşĢ ØÑ¦®¹ŧÝŃ Ěđž¿´ŻŁ» øřŠŤœŲþő «þħè¬ŕŭĖ «şěŷůŝŋì ĤŬĕÃŢÜĴĀ ūşŮōÅ«ÐĊ Êą¦ÄÈā¤Ŋ ÆâÁØ šŕžņ ð°ÜĶ½ðŅô êĲď¦¥âİż ÄļŵÒ«§üª ÛööĵűĤ®¬ ăöĜńŞĕŦò ŢĦūŐĐŭÂŐ ŭţčķĠāĻĬ ŨÜÎĪÓËģá ÎĘęÆĩĨĥŞ ¤óžĳÖ¤ŌŲ èįðíÛūųÉ ëŔ¶ŧŘąļė ø®×ŜôÐ»ţ ÁĳÅŞÝøŶŨ ő®ČŞĕėŚĹ ¿ļōÌŃĳĊĊ ²ũÉÌĲàě² ĿřîŐĶµŀ¬ ļŸāńĒħĳÁ ŖĎâ¹ĊíûŁ ĵ÷´ËŉĖŁŅ ũãĩġÏďĒĥ ľĩŝÎ¾Ĺėđ ĀÓı¸ŋŸŇŶ ÉćŉÂŐ§ōĉ ñąŧŸ¿ħµĈ õŌįĢĆĈ×ą ĿĊĵÄÝ¹Øÿ §ĶŢŰŴðŜķ «ŢŅŒª§ĸŔ ńÿĮà½ĿĉŒ ÆŎáćµêŢŹ ŹŸ¾ňô§Żè ŵÀ»ÏûöŢū ®įĎåýÛøŦ ëäŕĿŝÁŌñ çģĭ¯ĥëÞ¹ ļŅźÀĔ ěĈŰ ¾ĉá£¼ć¿· īįÓŤů®¾ĸ ěţłÍŋčŒĬ ÃÖõāŜĂů» ð½£ŬÑĒÏÉ ďņČŒõ¦Ĳŷ ųęùéħœŅŃ ģäÏĈĕĽŇŪ ŚŅÌÏüºĐř ÔôÍ¡Þ¯ĸŒ ĐńőĂŝŏÈŽ íŐüâáă¬Ä ĆİŻţŠ¾Ĳŀ ĮĺŶŔĹŎĠ´ ŷŚ·¡čġĝ¶ Ú¯Ĭ·ŀÂÆÖ ľęľÄŃŅŻţ ŘĈ¢żÑøÊż ħŲĞöóũ¤Ħ ň ã «Ŝ¦ÄĊ½ ãžÃĐŞăĠą Đîŉ¥ÚñÌű £úŹčġ¿¹ī ĖėëŲčŁÄŰ Þ¶ÂÞøěıľ ńįű´ťĶţŧ ŝÇļç°«ňŤ åØåĝÄŋŕğ ŧœŉÇńĔĊĀ ŒŲŦŗ¾ŊÕ® ļºĄĕòŐęė ĩÎçĀÍĆÂĞ Ô³ĝŻÑĪþç ţþßŬ¡ à¼ņ ĸĴ¥ū§ĿÇ³ żÚ¯³ēĂĥ¦ ĬćİüŷûŃą ÃæŤŞĚÝĥÙ äřă

“I still love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot more experimental than my normal stuff, but I was struck by Monika and her plight quite a lot. I almost wanted to write a fix fic and play it straight, but... it wouldn't feel true to Monika to write her into a normal story like that.


End file.
